


April 25, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos faced Supergirl and smiled with her after she used heat vision to protect him from one hungry creature.





	April 25, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos faced Supergirl and smiled with her after she used heat vision to protect him from one hungry creature by the Smallville trees.

THE END


End file.
